Season X
Season 10, also referred to as Season X, with the slogan “'Out of Time'“, of Fortnite: Battle Royale started on August 1st, 2019, and ended on October 13th, 2019. The theme is time, everything from Season 1 to this season. Previously, in Fortnite... In Season 8, Polar Peak started cracking due to the volcano’s impact to it. In Season 9, we saw an eye of a monster appear in its interior. But during downtime for an update, the monster got out of Polar Peak, removing its main attraction, the castle, leaving footprints and even destroying some houses while swimming around the island. Afterwards a robot (later named the Mecha) is being constructed in Pressure Plant leading up to the end-of-the-season event which is hinted by certain holographic public service announcements and the countdown on top of the sky platforms. Not much of the event is relevant to this season except for, at one time, the Mecha opening the Loot Lake vault and takes the Zero Point sphere to get some more power. For more information, look at The Final Showdown. Afterwards the Zero Point sphere starts destabilizing throughout Season 9’s remaining time. According to the Season 10 / X trailer, only Jonesy experienced the explosion of the The Zero Point at Loot Lake exploded, slowly disorienting the time stream of the island. How did it start? The story continues from the storyline that started in Season 3. This explosion took Jonesy to a recap of the storyline in its entirety, including the Battle Bus, the rocket launcher, the Volcano and its meteors, Fishstick being trained by Y0ND3R, Kevin the cube hit by the butterfly, the birthday gift box from the birthday events, a Christmas tree, Eternal Voyager and Sparkle Supreme, the radio from Season 5, a Drift-created Durrr Burger, the B.R.U.T.E., the bass fish, the desert motel sign, a Team Monster sticker, the bunker's turntables from Season 9, the Durrr Burger arcade game, and finally Peely, who has his eye on him after the smoothie incident. There's also the Dragoncrest back bling next to Jonesy. Straightly after that, Jonesy goes back to the island. Jonesy appeared near the returning Dusty Depot seeing the meteor about to hit it back in between Seasons 3 and 4. But this time, the meteor froze for the sake of the season and exploring what’s inside (what’s first seen in the S10 / X Battle Pass trailer). Some locations from Season 9 are still there because the meteor came from the sphere (unlike rumors that we are going back to any of the OG seasons). Season 10 / X officially started at this point. The Season X Storyline The Visitor’s capsule from Season 4 can be seen in the meteor, which is actually opened, thus letting him escape. He uses Dusty Depot to make Rift Beacons to make Rift Zones that can alter some POIs. To know more about the map changes, go down to take a look at it. Meanwhile, the meteor is moving slowly to where it exploded originally in Season 4 to make Dusty Divot. On Week 7, Dusty Depot’s white warehouse became a storage for a new rocket for this season‘s main event. On September 23, 2019, the rocket is finished and it’s ready for launch at the end of the season. The End (or is it?) The End is referred as the launching of the second rocket in Fortnite. It started with, of course, the rocket launch in Dusty Depot. It continued to launch until it created a new in the sky. It then disappeared, the rifts that appeared on top of the Rift Zones appeared to be cracking some more. Then the rocket appears in one of the rifts and move down to the island and made a rift. Then more rockets appear on the rifts (which appear to be from The Seven), and all moved along the island, until one rocket made a rift while the others joined. Then they made a rift behind the meteor to make another rift in front of it, this is to make a loop for the meteor to move to the rift. Then a laser is pointing at the Zero Point sphere and gets inside while the players are knocked back. Then the rockets appear with the meteor moving straight down to the sphere. The rockets escape the island while the meteor squishes the sphere-of-influence made by the Zero Point and finally, destroys the Zero Point sphere. Everyone is knocked back again and sucked into the Zero Point sphere, along with the island, and even the game. Even the lobby can experience being sucked into the sphere, causing The Blackout / Black Hole. It ended with a black hole and an "Exit" button on PC, a "Return to Party Hub" button on mobile, or no buttons on console, and it stayed like that for 2 days until Chapter 2: Season 1 started. The Black Hole During those 2 days, signing-in to the game will result in a cutscene which ends the same way as the event, all leading to the same black hole. You can’t play Battle Royale, Save The World, and Creative until Chapter 2 started. The black hole is just a single element that made players speculating about Chapter 2’s start date and the end (like literally) of Fortnite. Numbers started to appear secretly around the black hole. Taking those numbers and matching them with the words in the 6 Visitor tapes will result with a message. New Features Map * Rift Zones: Created from Rift Beacons, they replace a current POI or add a twist to a POI. The rift zones are: Tilted Town, Retail Row, Pandora, Moisty Palms, Greasy Grove, Gotham City and Starry Suburbs. * Dusty Depot: It’s the big return of a previously-removed location. * The Meteor: It is frozen in time as a POI. * The Zero Point: Loot Lake turned into an anti-gravity zone. Items and Weapons * B.R.U.T.E.: A two-player robot that can do some serious firepower. * Automatic Sniper Rifle: This sniper is very fast and packs powerful DPS. * Junk Rift: Can be used to rain down all sorts of junk on your enemies. * Shield Bubble: Throw it down to create a shield around you. * Zapper Trap: A trap that is shocking in both it‘s renovation and execution. Consumables * Glitched Consumables: Turns into any consumable ever. Battle Pass * Missions: Replaced Daily and Weekly Challenges, but has the same purpose with additional rewards. Battle Pass The Battle Pass costs 950 V-Bucks, like the previous seasons. Battle Pass Rewards Free Rewards Achievement rewards The Alternative Timeline Outfits Because Season X is the finale to Chapter 1. 7 outfits from previous seasons before Season X are recreated and given a remixed appeal as a separate outfit. Only Catalyst and Eternal Voyager are featured as Progressive Outfits. Here are the alternative timeline outfits in the order of the Season X Battle Pass: * Catalyst, female counterpart of Drift from Season 5. Found at Tier 1. * X-Lord, upgraded version of Rust Lord from Season 3. Found at Tier 1. * Tilted Teknique, The Tilted version of Teknique from Season 4. Found at Tier 23. * Y0ND3R, alternative timeline version of DJ Yonder from Season 6. Found at Tier 47. * Sparkle Supreme, upgraded timeline version of Sparkle Specialist from Season 2. Found at Tier 71. * Eternal Voyager, alternative timeline version of Dark Voyager from Season 3. Found at Tier 87. * Ultima Knight, alternative timeline version of Black Knight from Season 2. Found at Tier 100. * The Scientist, Bulky Version of The Visitor from Season 4. Found in The Meteoric Rise missions. The Memes * Bottle Flip, based of the Bottle Flip Challenge in 2016. Found at Tier 37. (Fancy version can be found at Tier 53) * Kevin Wrap, based of Kevin the Cube. Found at Tier 60. * Sweaty, based of the ”Sweaty” meme. Found at Tier 89. Missions New to Season X are Missions. Missions are like challenges prior to Season X, except Missions are separated into two bundles: Normal and Prestige. The two bundles are exclusive to Battle Pass owners and grant Battle Stars, XP, cosmetics, and a style for a certain skin. Free Pass owners get limited-time challenges, which give Battle Stars, XP, and a weekly Loading Screen with a secret Battle Star. Battle Pass Missions (Over) * Road Trip Guide * Rumble Royale Guide * Spray & Pray Guide * Worlds Collide Guide * Smash & Grab Guide * Blockbuster Guide * Boogie Down Guide * Team Spirit Guide * Storm Racers Guide * Bullseye! Guide * Mystery: A Meteoric Rise Guide Map Changes As said above, Dusty Depot came back along with the meteor moments before hitting it in Season 4. The long slipstream is removed along with all of the Sky Platforms. Inside the meteor is The Visitor’s capsule originally found during Season 4, which is actaully opened for him to escape. He now uses Dusty Depot to create Rift Beacons to make Rift Zones that can alter some POIs into something else. The first, which is seen in the Season X Trailer and the leaks, is Tilted Town (from Neo Tilted). Tilted Town is a western-style location that restricts building and breaking to match the Western theme. As the rift beacon disappears, the Neo Tilted slipstream vanished wholly from the island. The second brings back Retail Row (from Mega Mall), but this time, with zombies. The Mega Mall slipstream is also removed. The third Rift Beacon is placed in the Rec Center (between Snobby and Tilted), but the Rift Beacon exploded, leaving a giant crater alongside Glitched Consumables, which can turn into any consumable in Fortnite’s history. The fourth Rift Beacon is placed near the Trunk ‘N’ Oasis gas station in the desert. For the release of Borderlands 3, the Rift Zone created Pandora from the game as part of a collaboration with Mayhem. Pandora gives shield after 4 seconds of not taking damage. Pandora left the Battle Royale Island on September 10. Afterwards, the places that were in the Rift Zone before are brought back. The fifth Rift Beacon is placed on Fatal Fields and brought the return of the Kevin Floating Island, but this time, the Motel is mixed with the OG Loot Lake house. Like in Season 6, the Floating Island will go around the map. The sixth and seventh Rift Beacons were placed in the frozen Greasy Grove and in Paradise Palms. Greasy Grove returned by removing the ice that covered it. This time, at certain times, all players in Greasy Grove will dance the Taco Time emote while Spicy Tacos rain from the sky, Once eaten, you move faster for 20 seconds, and while dancing, you regenerate 20 health per second. You also regenerate 10 health and shield. In the other hand, Paradise Palms turned into Moisty Palms. While crouching, players can turn into a prop. On Week 7, a hole is built in Dusty Depot’s floor and wall for storage of a new version of the rocket. This will become the basis for this season’s main event. The rocket was built by The Scientist. The eighth Rift Beacon was placed at Tilted Town and turned it into Gotham City during Batman’s 80th anniversary. Gotham City gave everyone unlimited glider redeploys. On September 23, 2019, the rocket was complete and is set to launch at the end of the season. The ninth and final Rift Beacon is placed in some random location southeast of Junk Junction, in the Race Track. It turned into Starry Suburbs, where shooting stars appear from the sky that can give you some good loot! Starry Suburbs is the fixed version of the ruined neighborhood north of Pleasant Park. On October 5th, 2019, the countdown timer for The End event has appeared on the rocket. The timer reached 0 on October 13, 2019 at 2pm ET. At the end of the event, the island has been sucked into the In-Between and exploded, creating a black hole. 2 days have to pass by until Chapter 2 begins. Season 10 Minimap - Fortnite.jpg|* Minimap Visitor Tapes * "What the Seven of us are attempting is very risky. I suspect They are not the only ones watching. But it must be done or we lose the Bridge forever." * "I speculate that no one calculated the formation of the Island. That interdimensional matter collisions would resolve rather than push. Now that I witness it first hand, it’s obvious that Pinching alone made it inevitable." * "When I hear this, again, will it help me remember? Or once Looped will I be just as muted as the others? No matter - it seems the lengthy precautions worked." * "The (unintelligible) Theorem was a success! I... us... you arrived outside of the loop at the exact moment of expansion. This effectively paused the singularity, giving us time to create the devices needed to synchronize the Junction." * "What I didn’t factor was that the only way to trigger the device was from within the Loop itself. Thus this hasty and primitive recording. And why now you... I find myself Looped." * "Activate the beacon at precisely the moment this timer reaches nothing. The Zero Point must be contained once more. If They are correct, it will be the end." Teasers Teaser #1 for Season 10 was released on July 28th, 2019 at 16:29 ET, during the Fortnite World Cup. That was the first teaser of Season 10 and includes the caption: "Think Back. 8.1.2019" hinting to old locations returning. The first teaser showed off Dusty Depot, the second showed off the B.R.U.T.E., the third showed Eternal Voyager and Catalyst, and the fourth is a video teaser showing the Zero Point explosion (the first seconds of the Season 10 / X trailer). Teaser 1 - Battle Pass Season 10 - Fortnite.jpg|Teaser 1 Teaser 2 - Battle Pass Season 10 - Fortnite.jpg|Teaser 2 Teaser 3 - Battle Pass Season 10 - Fortnite.jpg|Teaser 3 Videos Fortnite - Season X - Story Trailer Fortnite - Season X Overview Trailer References de:Battle Pass Saison 10 fr:Passe de Combat (Saison 10) Category:Battle Royale Category:Seasons Category:Season 10